


Teddy Bear

by Drawiana



Series: OneShots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Platonic Relationship, Teddy is already emotionally attached to Tiny, Teddy just wants love, Tiny gets a new friend, Tiny reminds Teddy of someone she used to know and love, and we don't support pedophilia here, everything is platonic, i want to say size difference but that sounds kinky, new friend is like mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawiana/pseuds/Drawiana
Summary: Who is this new skeleton? And why do they look like a crossed version of him and his mom?





	Teddy Bear

Tiny blinks up at the large skeleton standing before him. She only stares back, her single, large, red eye light matching his.  
Saying the skeleton was large happened to be an understatement. Tiny could almost guarantee that if she hugged one of his parents, she'd engulf their frames almost entirely.

And it wasn't just the fact that she was tall, she also had broad shoulders and just seemed like a giant overall in comparison to Tiny. He could vaguely see a gap in her skull, much like his, the only difference being that a flower grew from it and peeked past her hood.

  
Neither dared to make any move, almost as if silently daring the other to be the first to speak up. Tiny decides to take that dare.

  
"Hello!" He grins, raising his hand to give the big skeleton an enthusiastic wave.

  
". . ." All he receives is a slight tilt of the head.

  
. . .

  
Okay then.

  
"Mah name Tiny! Wha's yours?" He doesn't let the lack of response damper his attempts at conversation.

 

". . . splints." Tiny visibly beams at the response he receives. However, the answer wasn't one he particularly liked.

  
"Splins?" He echos the best he can, the skeleton, seemingly to not mind his limited speech, nods. Tiny didn't like that name. That sounded like the name you'd call a bully at a playground. "Tha's your name?"

  
"no." Oh? ". . . it's what fola calls me." Fola? That weird version of Mayi? Honestly, Tiny wants to say he's surprised but he's really not, Fola wasn't exactly the nicest monster he'd met.

  
"Tha doesn't sound like ah nice name!" He responds, crossing his arms. Fola must be really mean to give someone that name! She only nods in agreement. "We need ta come up with ah new name righ' now!"

  
". . . new . . . name . . . ?" She repeats, as if unsure of what she'd just heard. Tiny gives an affirmative nod.

  
"Yes! Wha you wanna be call?" He quizzes, taking a few steps closer with a big grin.

  
" . . . wanna be . . . ?" Her eye sockets slowly begin to widen, her red pinprick shrinking along.

  
"Ye!" Tiny giggles.

  
" . . . " She seems to consider options in her head. Then her mind is hit with a sudden memory.

  
_"Aw! You're not scary at all! You're just like a teddy bear! So cuddly and sweet!"_

  
. . .

  
Silence lingers in the air for a few moments.

  
". . . teddy." She responds. Tiny beams.

  
"Like that name!" He squeals, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Teddy" can't help but faintly smile at his happiness. "Tiny an Teddy! New friens!" He cheers, now standing directly in front of Teddy, gripping the front of her robe. It's definitely longer than Mayi's, covers her legs more, but Tiny can visibly see that her feet are bare.

Teddy, however, seems a bit shocked at the fact that he'd willingly come so close to her. It shocks her even farther when Tiny reaches up, opening and closing his hands repeatedly. Oh, he wants to be picked up.

  
Hesitantly, the large skeleton reaches down and scoops up the smaller monster. She's so much larger compared to him that she barely needs to use more than her hands to hold him up.

  
"Woah! I'm so tal now!" He cheers, raising his hands. "You really tall, Teddy! 'n strong too!" He grins. Tony, however, pauses when feeling something plop onto his skull.

Glancing up, Tiny freezes. Teddy has large eye sockets, big, fat, red tears fall from said sockets at a fast pace. Her pinprick is small, focused on the small skeleton in her arms. He panics, flailing his arms around.

  
"N-no! No no! No cry! Teddy not allow to cry!" He reaches up, managing to place his hands on Teddy's cheekbones. Her pupil dilates, her hands trembling.

Tiny lets out a small shriek when Teddy presses him to her chest in a hug. He freezes, feeling the larger monster place her skull over his own. She holds onto him with a tight yet gentle grip. Tiny can just feel her powerful trembles as she sobs for all she's worth.

  
With a light sigh, Tiny returns the hug as best as he can, just letting her cling to him like _he's_ the teddy bear.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend gave me this idea and i couldn't stop myself from writing it uwu


End file.
